


I am Groot (the Lost Amongst the Idiots remix)

by misura



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So how'd the two of you meet, anyway?" Quill-the-Idiot asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Groot (the Lost Amongst the Idiots remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isabeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I am Groot (Groot's Story)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072956) by [isabeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/pseuds/isabeau). 
  * In response to a prompt by [isabeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/pseuds/isabeau) in the [remixmadness2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2015) collection. 



"So how'd the two of you meet, anyway?" Quill-the-Idiot asked.

"I am Groot," Groot said.

Rocket sighed. "It's a long story." Quill-the-Idiot waggled his eyebrows, possibly to indicate that while he was an idiot, he could also be a whiner. If, say, someone refused to tell him a bedtime story.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked, and Rocket shrugged. "Hey, _I_ don't know. It's not _my_ story, is it? How should _I_ know where you wanna start?"

Groot blinked at him once, which didn't mean anything, as far as Rocket knew. "I am Groot."

Quill-the-Idiot expectantly looked at Rocket. Like a baby-kitten looking at its momma - seriously, it was pathetic, and Rocket would've said so, except that there still was that small matter of a bounty, so yeah.

"He was born, he lived for a while, he met me."

Quill-the-Idiot blinked at him once, which meant Rocket probably should've used some smaller words, or shorter sentences or something. "Wow. That's a really great story. And totally long, yeah. I mean, whoa. Is it the next day cycle already?"

"It has been mere seconds," Drax-the-Idiot said. "Moreover, that was _not_ a great story. A great story must be of epic proportions. Dramatic tension must be built. The audience must be made to feel for its protagonists, to sympathize with their motivations. To - "

"I am Groot," Groot said.

"Sorry." Drax-the-Maybe-Not-An-Idiot gestured. "Please, continue."

"I am Groot."

"I saved his life," Rocket said. "It was nothing. I mean, if I'd known back then what an enormous pain - "

Groot cocked his head. "I am Groot."

"I _am_ translating it properly!" Rocket protested. "Sure, it's not a _literal_ translation of what you said. But I'm putting it in terms their tiny minds are capable of understanding, okay? Trust me."

"I am Groot," Groot said.

"What did he say?" Drax-the-Idiot asked, and Rocket relaxed slightly, because yeah, that one time had just been a fluke, after all, see? Still surrounded by idiots, nice and familiar.

"Oh, fine. So _he_ saved _my_ life. So what? Big deal."

"You are very small in stature," Drax-the-Idiot said. _Really_ pushing his luck.

"So then he owed me for life or something and well, here we are," Rocket said.

"Wait," Quill-the-Idiot said. "He owes you for _saving_ you? That's not how it works, man." He turned to Groot. "That's not how it works, Groot. You don't owe people for saving them."

"I am Groot," Groot told him.

"See? See? I _told_ you they wouldn't get it, but would you listen? No!"

"I am Groot."

"You are _friends_ ," Drax-the-Idiot said. "Therefore, it is of no importance who saves who. This tenet, I can understand. I can grasp it like a thing that can be grasped, except that it can not."

"Oh boy." Rocket glared at Groot. "Now look what you've done. You broke him!"

"I am Groot."

"No, I'm not going to ask Quill to teach you how to dance! What does that have to do with anything anyway? You people make my head hurt!"


End file.
